Ice Cream Please
by Deimoslestrange
Summary: Severus and Harry Potter-Snape have been married four years and have a daughter with twins on the way. Harry is about to go into labor...but for the boy who lived things might get a little crazy.


Ice Cream Please.

It was a nice sunny day, Professor Severus Snape was getting supplies with his little daughter, Lilly and his husband Harry Potter-Snape. He kissed his husband good-bye as he and Lilly went off to the Potions store. Little Lilly was only 3 years old and full of energy and magic. Black long hair and onyx eyes with flecks of green in them. She wore a cute little purple dress with silver sandals. Severus smiled sweetly as his little daughter and saw one of his collegues/good friends.

Lilly twirled in her dress being a good little girl. She entertained herself by kicking a rock around the sidewalk. Soon she spotted an icecream parlor. She tugged softly on her daddy's black Robes, wanting icecream. "Daddy. Daddy...I want icecream." she said softly in her sweet delicate voice.

The man chuckled, "Is that your little girl?" Severus smirked and nodded his head, he turned around and kneeled down to his little princess, "What is it, my little angel?" He asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I...I...I want icecweam..." Lilly stuttered. She twirled her dress again acting sweet and irresitible to get what she wanted...it usually worked on her other daddy, Harry.

Severus sighed softly and said, "Honey, I am busy at the moment, we will get you some ice cream soon." He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"B-But I want it now...Pwetty pwease with a charry on top." Lilly begged, tugging ever more so on Severus's robes. Pleading for ice cream.

Severus looked at his friend and said, "I'll talk to you later. Come Lilly, I'll get you ice cream." He picked her up and took her to Rosey's Cream Parlor. "What do you want Lilly?" He asked as she stayed in his arms.

Lilly pointed to the menu. "I want Ice cweam..." She stated. Squirming in Severus's arms. "I want Ice Cweam..." She sid again batting her sweet little eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, we established this, what kind do you want?" Severus asked, girls from Hogwarts were giggling and whispering, "Is that 's daughter?" "Aww isn't she the most cutest thing, he is such a sweet father."

"I want charrys, and, and..." Lilly put her finger to her lips thinking hard. "Charrys and...." She was having a hard time deciding what kind she wanted.

Severus smiled, "Cherries and what? Do you want vanilla?" He asked as he pointed to the word Vanilla.

"No...I want...." Lilly was looking at the menu board, she couldn't read yet. "I want..." Then she spotted an ice cream that looked good. "I want that kind." She pointed to a teen with a butterbeer cone.

Severus moved his head to a Hufflepuff eating butterbeer ice cream. "Honey...you can't have that kind, you're not old enough." He looked at her.

"But I want that kind! Daddy! pwease!" Lilly demanded fluttering her big onxy emerald spiked eyes. She always got her way. "Papa would let me!" She protested.

Severus looked at her and put her down, "Alright, I'll get it." He walked up to the counter and slammed his hand down onto it, "I am Professor Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts. I demand that my daughter gets a small butterbeer icecream cone...and I want a Mexican Chocolate icecream cone."

The employee asked for the money and got started on their order. Lilly laid her head on Severus's shoulder twirling her little fingers in his hair.

Severus paid for the ice cream and sat down with his daughter, under a umbrella. He handed her the ice cream cone and grabbed his, he began to lick it. He watched his little girl, "How does it taste little angel?"

"Yummmy...wanna a lick?" Lilly asked, Holding the icecream in his face. Harry popped up from behind Severus and stole his ice cream, licking it. The humidity melted th ice cream and a dab fell on Harrys overly large pregnant stomach. He chuckled as he tried to wipe it off. "How are my two favorite people doing?" He asked. "Daddy bought me ice cream!" She yelled jumping up and down.

Severus cleaned Harry's stomach off for him with a flick of his wand. He kissed Harry on the lips, licking off the remaining ice cream from Harry's lips. He helped Harry to sit down and said, "She wouldn't stop asking and giving me the look, so I had to get it for her...oddly reminds me of an annoying little first year boy that I couldn't resist." He chuckled and kissed Harry's lips more.

Harry smiled and kissed him back. Licking Severus's mexican chocolate ice cream cone. "It's wonderful love. She has a certain charm over people doesn't she?" He said watching his little girl. He jumped a little the babies kicked him softly. He smiled and leaned closer into his husband.

Severus smiled sweetly and kissed his husband, "How are the little angels?" He asked as he rubbed Harry's belly. He wasn't even caring about the ice cream cone. He snuck a lick of Lilly's ice cream, licking his lips. "Delicious."

Harry picked Lilly up and put her in his lap and kissed her forehead. "Are you excited about you new little brother and sister?" Harry asked Lilly as she poked Harry's stomach. Lilly smiled brightly. "I can't wait!" She squeled and laid her ear close to her papa's belly trying to hear the babies talking. "What are they saying dada?" She asked Harry.

Severus smiled and whispered into Lilly's ear, "They are saying that they can't want until they see their big sister." He kissed his little girl's cheek and kissed Harry's stomach. "Ready to go home or do we need to get more things?" He asked his lover.

"I still have a doctors appointment." Harry Replied shifting his weight from his left side to his right. "Just a check up, nothing to be worried about." He added. "If you want you can go take Lilly home..." He stood up and put his hands on his back, it was killing him.

Severus kissed him and said, "I'll take Lilly to the burrow and then I will come with you, how does it sound?" He asked as he held Lilly. Everyone was looking at them, but right now he didn't care, he had a wonderful husband, a little daughter and twins on the way.

"Sounds terrific, but don't take too long..." Harry kissed Severus and began walking away towards st. mungos.

Severus took Lilly to the Burrow for the night and then went to . He saw Harry and snuck up behind him, starting to kiss his neck. "Hello love, Lilly is at the Burrow and we have each other tonight." He chuckled against Harry's skin.

Harry smiled sweetly and kissed Severus's cheek. he was still waiting to be seen. Finally a blonde nurse called his name and he followed her to a big room and she took his height, and weight. He sat on the bed, "The doctor will be in shortly." He nodded as he held Severus's hand. "I love you." He kissed his lips sweetly.

"And I love you, my Harry." Severus answered as he kissed Harry back, "You..." a kiss "Me..." another kiss, "And our bed. Just laying there and cuddling...how does that sound?" Severus asked as he looked at Harry. He moved his lips to Harry's neck and began to massage his inner thigh.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I think that sounds wonderful." He kissed Severus again. Just then the door opened and revealed a Red haired woman wearing a starch white lab coat. "Harry!" She squealed and walked gave him a big hug. "Um...Ginny? Wheres Dr. Sanderson?" He asked. "Oh...He's going to be out a while, Family reasons. So I'm taking over for him." She sat on the spinning stool.

Severus looked at the young woman Weasley, he sat on a stool, holding his husband's hand. He cleared his throat, "So...Miss Weasley, how long will this take?" He asked as he caressed his husband's hand.

Ginny Smiled brightly and blushed. "Professor! Fancy seeing you here...Are you the father?" She asked. "Harry lay down." She ordered getting out the muggle contraption called an ultrasound.

Severus nodded his head, "Of course I am, Lillian is at your mother's house while I am here with Harry." He kissed Harry's cheek as he helped the pregnant man onto his back.

Harry smiled as he continued holding Severus's hand. Ginny pulled Harry's shirt up and rubbed the jelly over his stomach. "This will just take a few minutes." She smiled and winked at Severus. and indeed a few minutes later Harry was rubbing the gel off his stomach as Ginny got the pictures. She handed the moving fetus's pictures to Harry. Then turned to Severus. "Congrats..." She blushed more.

Severus looked at the pictures and smiled, "Our babies, Harry." He looked at his husband and cupped his chin, "Our little twins." He kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you, Ginerva...we will be leaving now, you and your family are invited to the baby shower." He helped Harry up and ready.

On their way out Ginny grabbed Severus's arse and growled sexually low in her throat. Harry had hold of Sev's hand as they were walking out. He smiled at his husband.

Severus's eyes went wide and he glared coldly at Ginny, he gripped Harry's hand and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. He grabbed the back of Harry's neck and kissed him with passion. "Let's go home and take a long hot bath, then we will lay on the bed and I will massage you." He smiled.

Harry blushed. Severus was never like this in public. They apparated to spinners end where Harry was undressing and stepping in the hot water, his stomach was aboved the water line when he laid in the hot water.

Severus did the same and got in, pulling Harry's back to his chest. He gently put his head on top of Harry's head and sighed, "The girl Weasley grabbed my arse again this time." He massaged Harry's stomach, feeling the two little babies forming inside. He moved his mouth to Harry's ear lobe, sucking on it and teething it.

Harry moaned softly as he let his head roll from side to messaged Severus's outter thigh. "How big of a family do you want?" Harry asked looking back at Sev behind him.

"I think we have enough after we have the twins." Severus answered, purring into Harry's ear. He moved his hands into Harry's hair, massaging his messy hair. "Are you ok with that? And when is the Baby shower?" He asked as he washed Harry's hair.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back into Severus's chest. "Yes...Because Having children hurts worse than hell.." Harry moaned again softly. "The baby shower is next week, and the week after that they are due..." He kissed Sev's lips.

Severus kissed him and said, "I'll be there with you like I was with Lilly. Have you decided on names?" He asked as he poured water gently onto Harry's head. He began to washed Harry's stomach.

"Why can't we both decide on names...you are the father too." Harry said turning around and looking at him. His hands rested on Sevs which layed on Harry's stomach.

Severus smiled, "I will name the little boy and you name the little girl, is that okay by you?" He kissed Harry and got out, he helped Harry out and wrapped a giant white fluffy towel around his precious Harry.

Harry nodded and got dressed, Pj pants and a tight black tee shirt, all his clothing was getting rather tight. He laid down in the bed waiting for Severus to cuddle with him. "Sev...can you get me some pickled pigs feet and ice cream?" He asked from the bed.

Severus looked at him in disgust, "I am not kissing you if you eat those pigs feet." He answered as he sat up, he was in his baggy black pj pants. He pulled the shirt off of Harry and kissed his chest. "Keep the shirt off, you are beautiful, you shouldn't hide yourself."

"Severus...No...I look like a bloated hippogriff!" Harry pouted loudly. He laid in bed and looked at the ceiling waiting for Severus to return. He thought about the wonderful life he now had.

Severus came back with the food and laid on the bed, "Here you go Harry...but know that you can't kiss me because you ate those feet." He kissed Harry on the lips for the longest time before letting him eat. He grabbed a book and began to read.

Harry ate and watched Severus read. Finally Harry crawled in his lap and stole a quick kiss, knowing Severus hated it when he kissed him with pig feet breath. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up the pigs feet. He came back out wiping his mouth on the backside of his hand. "I wish you two would make up your minds about what you want to eat! I'm tired of throwing up and eating gross food!" He scolded his unborn children.

Severus laughed loudly as he watched his beautiful husband scold their unborn children. He grabbed Harry's hands and laid him on the bed, he flicked his wand and made Harry's breath nice and minty. He kissed Harry's lips and brushed his tongue against the bottom lip asking for permission.

Harry opened his mouth allowing Severus's tongue inside. "Not tonight...I'm sore...Please." He said putting a hand on Sev's bare chest. "I love you." He smiled.

Severus sighed and pulled Harry closer, "When you have those babies, we will have our night where there will be no breaks...understand?" He kissed Harry more and moved his hands lower, "I won't pound you, but I will give you pleasure." He chuckled.

Harry smiled and nodded. If he was too sore to fuck then he would just have to be pleasured a different way. He moved closer to Severus, giving little growls of pleasure.

Severus chuckled evilly, moving his cold hands down to Harry's long hard cock. "Mmm did you grow, Harry." He drawled into Harry's ear, caressing the pulsing tip as it twitched violently.

Harry took a deep breath and gasped. "It happens when your pregnant." His breath hitched. He moved his hips in a circular motion wanting more and faster.

Severus moved his lips to Harry's most sensative spot, his arms. He began to kiss them and pecking his underarm. He wanked faster and rougher, he knew that Harry liked it rough, even when it was rough. "Mi amore...mi amore." He cooed to Harry in Italian.

Harry moaned louder, moving his arm around Sev's neck as he pecked at his under arm. "Why must you tease me?" He asked, moaning softly.

Severus chuckled, "Because I love it when you beg for me." He purred to him and gripped Harry's cock harder, "Now come for him, Harry." He drawled in his sexiest voice.

Harry came and they cleaned up and went to bed. Hold eachother in their arms. A week later they were on their way to the burrow for the baby shower, Harry was about to burst he only had a week to go. Severus helped him in the house, and to tell you the truth Harry really didn't want to come for one simple reason...If that bitch even thinks about Severus Harry was going to rip her from limb to limb. She didn't want to mess with a very pregnant and hormonal man.

Severus smirked as he saw everyone, Lilly ran over to Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victorie. They ran off to play, while Severus sat Harry down on the soft couch. He kissed Harry and purred, "I know what to name the baby boy."

Everyone looked to Severus, "What babe?" Harry asked. While one hand held his and the other rested on his even larger belly. "I have a name for our little princess." He replied.

"Lysander Severus Potter-Snape." Severus answered smiling as he kissed Harry, "What is our little princess's name?" He asked as caressed Harry's hand.

"Lauren Isabel Potter-Snape." Harry Said proudly, wanting all their childrens names to match. "So We will have Lilly, Lysander and Lauren." Everybody smiled sweetly. "Harry everyone we invited is here. Want to open the gifts?" Molly asked bringing the presents out Harry nodded and began opening presents, mostly bottles and outfits, a few toys here and there. While in the middle of opening Presents Harry quickly took Severus's hands and squeezed it hard.

Severus looked at Harry, holding his hands, "Are you okay Harry? Is anything wrong?" He asked, looking at his husband with a worried expression.

"Just cramps...They have been going on for a couple of days..." Harry replied, loosing the grip on Severus's hand. "It's natural Harry, no need to be alarmed, you're getting close to giving birth." Ginny replied, she has been Harry's doctor, she would know. "Severus dear, Won't up go whip Harry up something for the cramps?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. Harry smiled at her.

Severus smiled, "Of course, I need herbs from your garden if you don't mind." He stood up and kissed Harry on the lips, he took off his giant cloak and went outside. He strolled towards the garden to retrieve the herbs.

Ginny stood up also, "I'll be back, bathroom." She left the room and instead of going in the bathroom she went outside and grabbed her guitar, She walked around the house until she seen Snape. She started playing a slow blue-sy song, while she walked towards him. She began singing. "I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be. I've seen you crying, felt like it was hopeless. I always do my best to make you see, cause baby your not alone, cause your here with me, and nothing is ever going to bring us down. Cause nothing can keep me from loving you. and you know it's true...." She looked at Snape with loving eyes.

Snape was busy looking for herbs until he heard a guitar playing and then a girl singing. He turned around, holding some herbs. "Miss Weasley?" He asked, almost weirded out. She had the look like she did when he was in the doctor's office. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Ginny stopped singing, her chest heaving, she was out of breath. "Severus, I love you! You honestly don't want an over sized inflated ego manic case as your...wife..." She really didn't know who was the groom or bride, as both of them were guys. "Please Take me! Harry is useless." Ginny pleaded and begged.

"Of course, that's why I am married to Harry...and are you daft? I love Harry, not you, Miss Weasley." Severus answered as he turned around, picking more herbs. He grabbed a few more and then briskly past Ginny, not even looking at her.

"Severus, please!" Ginny pleaded. Then she got a twisted evil look on her face. "Well I guess I am the one who has deliver the twins..." Her voice was dark and full of anger.

Severus stopped walking and looked at her, "And what would you do, Weasley?" He asked as he gave her the most eviliest look on his face. "If you dare touch my lover and children, I will kill you, slow and painfully, I am an ex death eater. I know the spells and potions." He chuckled evilly.

Ginny stood ridged staring at Snape. She wasn't going to give up. Mean while inside the house Harry was laying on the couch with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's hands on his stomach, feeling the twins kick.

Severus left her that way and walked inside, he quickly made the potion and took it to Harry. He kneeled down to his pregnant husband and handed it to him. "Drink this nice and slowly, my love." He kissed Harry and watched.

Harry proped himself up and drank the potion. "Thanks love." He replied as the cramps stopped immediately. "I think we should be getting home." he suggested, not wanting to impose on the Weasleys hospitatlity any longer than needed.

"I think that's a great idea, Lilly! Come on darling we are going home." Severus yelled gently for their daughter. Lilly ran in with a baby kitten and ran up to her fathers, "Can I keep her pwease! I always wanted a kwitty!" She begged as she gave her fathers the innocent look. Severus looked at Harry.

Harry knelt down and pet the kitten, "I think that would be great." He stood up using Severus for support. "Come love..." He took both of their hands leading them to the front door. Ginny burst through the back door and ran to Severus, Kissing him on the lips, making one last desperate chance. Harrys temper started rising he yelled loudly and sprung at her, choking her and beating her. Lilly cried as she screamed for her Papa to stop.

Severus grabbed Harry and held Lilly, "Harry! Stop before you kill her!" He yelled, trying to calm his husband down. "PAPA! PLEASE STOP! Don't hurt bubby and sissy!" Lilly cried. Mrs. Weasley helped also and pulled Ginny away, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH YOU GINERVA!"

Ginny was crying, her lip was busted, blackeye, broken nose and a few patched of hair missing from her head. Harry panted heavily and grabbed Severus, "MINE!" He yelled in Ginny's face. "Ginny leave..." Mr. Weasley asked politely. She threw Harry a look that said, 'This isn't over yet.' and left the house. "Harry, Dear...Won't you stay here...just until the twins are born. It would make me feel so much better if you were under my care for the last week of your pregnancy. Maybe I can help you. I was pregnant 6 times." She held Harry's hand protectively.

"It's fine with me, and I bet Lilly would love to stay here for two weeks." Severus answered and Lilly squealed as she ran off with the kitten, who she named as Rowlin. Severus looked at Harry and held him tight, "Molly, we'll be laying down, Harry needs to calm his magic or the babies will be very upset." He kissed Molly's cheek and took Harry to their usual room when they stayed at the Burrow for weekends.

"Severus, We haven't any clothes..." Harry complained as he laid on the bed. He patted his stomach to calm the babies. "Lysander and Lauren...Mommy is sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please don't be upset with me." He tried calming the babies by using his voice and rubbing his stomach.

Severus smiled and moved his lips to Harry's stomach, "How about I talk to them, I calmed Lilly down when she was still inside of you...maybe they'll do the same." He began to kiss the stomach, giving it pecks. He cooed them until the surges of magic calmed down. He sat up and kissed Harry, "I'll send Dobby to get our clothes." Then suddenly Dobby came in, "What does Master Severus want Dobby to do, sir?" "Bring our clothes for two weeks." Severus answered. "Dobby will sir." Dobby left and came back with their clothes. He bowed and then left.

Harry kissed Severus's lip and went to the bathroom to change out of his day clothes and into his night clothes. He left his shirt off, feeling that it was too hot, since the Weasleys didn't have central cooling and heating. Harry laid in bed only a sheet covering the extended belly.

Severus looked in confusement as Harry went into the bathroom to change. When Harry came out, Severus was still in his normal clothing. "Harry...why did you change in there? You usually change right in front of me." He asked as he held Harry. He stood up and began to slowly strip slowly out of his clothes. He began to unbotton the silver buttons one by one, slowly showing his pale, but muscled body.

"I just don't feel comf..." Harry stopped in mid-sentance as he seen his husbands muscle toned body. "I just don't feel...." He tried saying again but was too distracted by Severus's body..."For godsake..." Harry pounced him and kissed his bare chest.

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's lips, "You're still like the little 7th year boy that drooled whenever seeing my body." He moved closer to Harry and purred into his ear, "Why don't you undress the rest of me?" He suggested.

Harry took Severus's shirt the rest of the way off, and began unbuttoning his pants, rubbing his hand up and down Sev's thighs. Harry pushed him on the bed crawling on top of him. His belly touching Sev's sculpted one. He kissed his neck, biting and sucking it. leaving hickies. he worked his way down towards his chest, finally reaching the boxer line. Harry took the boxers off, and began sucking on Sevs erected cock.

Severus chuckled as Harry did this, "Love, all I wanted you to do was undress me, not fully." He moaned softly and put his fingers through Harry's always messy hair, curling the locks as he gripped Harry.

Harry abruptly stopped and clutched his stomach. He started groaning in pain. He gripped Severus's leg tightly since it was the closest to him, "My...My water broke. MY FUCKING WATER BROKE!" Harry screamed. He doubled over with his eyes closed shut.

Severus got up and yelled, "MOLLY! GET IN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He screamed bloody murder. Lilly ran in and gasped, "DADDY WHAT'S WRONG WITH PAPA...why are you naked?" She asked. "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW, LILLY! MOOOOOOLLLLLLY!" He picked up Harry with some difficulty.

Molly ran in the room, tying her robe around her waist. "Severus whats wrong?" She asked. Then seen Harry in Severus's arms and guessed that Harry's water had broken. "But he's not due for another week." Harry continued screaming. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I WANT THESE MONSTERS OUT...NOW!" He screamed. Molly and Severus took Harry to the hospital while, godforbid, Ginny watched Lilly. Harry wasn't particulary happy with this, but Ron and Hermione was honey mooning and the twins were in the americas on a business trip, Bill was taking care of Victorie and their new born, Charlie was in Romania, that just left Ginny. In the hospital Harry was delivering the twins. After hours of labor Harry and Severus each held one of their precious babies in their hands, Harry was crying tears of joy as he held Lauren in his arms. She had black hair and green eyes.

Severus looked at his son with teary eyes, little Lysander's little hand was wrapped around Severus's index finger. The little boy was smiling as he slept in his father's arms. Lysander had very messy black hair and onyx eyes, looking just like Severus, but without the large Snape nose. He kissed Harry and then Lauren, "Our little angels." He whispered softly to Harry.

Harry kissed Severus's cheek. Lauren attatched herself to Harry's nipple and began to feed. He smiled sweetly and stroked the little baby's head. "Our family is perfect..." He took Severus's hand.

Severus gave Harry, Lysander so that he could eat also. He chuckled softly and then whispered into Harry's ear, "You know, them sucking your nipples actually almost turns me on." He smirked as he kissed Harry's lips. "Lilly will be happy to see her little brother and sister."

Harry laughed softly as not to jolt or scare the angels. "Of course only you would think that at a time like this." He let the babies feed. After a good nights rest and breakfast in the morning Harry was allowed to go home with their completed family.

Severus held the babies as they went to the Burrow, from outside they could hear screaming and smacking. They ran inside to see Lilly smacking Ginny with her toy broom and teddy bear, "DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH MY PAPA AND DADDY EVER AGAIN!" "DEMON CHILD DEMON CHILD!" Ginny screamed and ran out of the house. Lilly looked at her fathers and gulped, "Did I do something wrong?" She looked at them as she almost started to cry. Severus gave Harry the twins and kneeled down to Lilly, "No sweetie, you actually did the right thing...want to meet your baby brother and sister?"

Harry knelt down to let her see, "Lauren and Lysander..." He smiled as he kissed each of the children on their heads. "Your new brother and sister." Lilly stroked Lysander on the head with her little hand. "They are buutiful." Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley came to see. "They are perfect." Molly squealed. Mr. Weasley gave Severus a congradualtory pat on the back.

Severus smiled as he held Lilly in his arms, looking at her and kissing her cheek, "Now honey what do you want, since you did a good thing?" He asked staring at her and then at Harry. He kissed Harry on the lips also.

"I want...." Lilly thought hard then said. "I want Ice cweam." She smiled and twirled her little pink dress. "Pwease! Daddy!" She begged. Harry laughed softly.

Severus sighed and kissed her forehead, "Alright, alright you can get ice cream." He laughed as he took his loving husband, their young daughter and their precious to Diagon Alley to get ice cream as a full family. Severus stopped Harry by grabbing his hand and pulling him close, kissing him passionately, "I love you Harry Potter." He smiled.

THE END


End file.
